


Little Things

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the little things. (Double-drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy's smile was just so adorable. Dom sometimes sat at the breakfast table and didn't eat anything; he'd just watch Billy eat toast. He'd lean his elbows on the table or rest his chin in his hand, just looking. Then Billy would look up quizzically, and Dom would grin, and Billy would grin back.

Dom liked the jackets Billy wore. They were soft denim things, or maybe they were cotton, in forest green and tan colors that brought out Billy’s eyes. He’d run his fingers down the buttons, and stroke the hem of the sleeve where it fell across Billy’s wrist. Then Billy would crinkle his eyes and touch the leather cuffs on Dom’s own wrist.

When Billy sang, Dom would drop everything he was doing to listen. Billy just got so into it, no matter what he was singing, and his voice was amazing. Back when Billy recorded the Steward of Gondor song, Dom made sure he had the day free. He went with Billy to the studio and sat quietly in a corner, just listening. Later at home, Billy sang it again in the quiet dark of the bedroom, just for Dom.

It was in the little things.


End file.
